Scribbled Notes in Biology Class
by alex.rain09
Summary: Notes and Biology Class. Who would've thought love could be found on both?


**Scribbled Notes in Biology Class**

by: alex(dot)rain

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> this is another one shot which i wrote for our school paper. XD It's kinda short, well, its supposed to be short so it would have a space in the paper. haha :P anyhow, i hope you like this. It's kinda cheesy, and a cliffy too, just so you be warned. =)) so, read on in peace! :P

* * *

><p>She looked up the sky and smiled. The sky was dark and was on the verge of spilling its tears on her. It was as if the sky was sharing her sorrows, her feelings, her sufferings. With the first drop of rain, the first tear traveled on her right eye, tracing the contour of her chubby cheeks. Together, nature and she cried, pouring each other's heart into a dark abyss of grief they both can't go out.<p>

The rain didn't last for long. A few minutes after, the sun started peeping in the clouds, eager to shine his golden glory to the world. Everything around her was wet with dew. She dried up her tears and got her bag, took her notebook out and then started scribbling something. With a smile on her face, she held the paper in front of her and slowly released it, letting it fly with the wind.

"Fly. And send me my love." She murmured and started to descend the building.

Meanwhile, at the room directly below where the girl was, a boy was sleeping soundly in the middle of his Bio class. His name was Len, Kagamine. He was a good for nothing boy who does nothing but sleep in his classes and fool around.

"So, the biome found in the poles is called—Kaito! Detention!" The teacher yelled at the poor boy that snoozed for just a second. Kaito, feeling bitter, replied angrily.

"How come Len always sleeps in class and you never gave him any detentions? That's unfair!"

The teacher smiled at him. "Give me a perfect score in all the quizzes and I'll never send you to detention again."

Kaito shook his head and angrily got his detention note. He glared at the teacher and went out of the room. The teacher then continued her lesson as if nothing happened.

You may wonder why there is "favoritism" among the class. You see, Len was a genius. He sleeps in class and still gets his quizzes and exams perfect. He was that smart.

"So, to clear this out, can you please wake Len up and let him explain the relationship between the biogeochemical cycles and the biomes?"

Len woke up, yawned for a while and stood up. "The relationship of the biogeochemical cycles to the biomes is that.." H stopped midsentence when he noticed a paper land on his desk, he picked it up, "…the biogeochemical cycles establish the climax community which then determines the biome of an area." He opened the paper and sat down.

"Very good! So, as what Len said…" the teacher continued but Len couldn't hear a thing. His mind was focused on the sentence written on the paper. It read:

_"Every day I feel like dying. So sick and tired of all these crying. Can someone please help me mend my heart? Can you be that someone I could truly love? To whoever got this, you are my one true love. I hope I could find you."_

Len was intrigued. He felt mystified. Who is this girl? Well, maybe it wasn't a girl, but judging from the penmanship and way the sentences were written, it was obviously a girl. He laid the paper on his desk and just stared at it, wondering what to do about it.

"Ms. Kagamine, where's your admission slip?" The teacher announced. The girl, whose name he knows as Kagamine Rin (she was not related to him, if you are wondering, they just had the same last names) bowed her head and gave her admission slip. She hastily sat down and took her notebook out carelessly, sending flying papers towards him on the process.

"Rin! Please arrange your things! Such dirt for a girl!" The teacher announced again, this time, making Rin blush. "Yes, ma'am"

Len picked up the fallen paper and gave it back to Rin, who was just his seatmate, and accidentally saw her penmanship. It was the same penmanship as the mysterious note. Could she be the girl?

Rin, on the other hand, saw the note on Len's desk and a flick of recognition passed in her eyes. She looked away instantly and mumbled a silent "Thanks."

Len, with heart confused, sent a note to Rin.

_Are you the girl who wrote this note?_

Rin looked at Len and never made any indication of a 'yes' or a 'no'. Len interpreted it as a 'yes' and then sent another note.

_I could be the one. If you want to, I can help you mend your heart._

Rin took a glance at Len then scribbled back.

_Are you sure?_

Len smiled at her.

Rin smiled back.

"And next week, we shall discuss about the Marine Biomes. This is all for today. You're dismissed." The teacher announced.

* * *

><p>weeee. please reh-viewww. :333 muchos loove. XD<p>

**+Alex(dot)Rain+**


End file.
